The story story
by InsincerelySincere
Summary: Near,his mother Watari and his sister Sayu move to California. Thinking he'll just end up being alone at his new school he goes to Homo High with low spirits.On the bus he meets a boy named Mello who makes him rethink his thoughts about his new school.
1. And so it begins

"Why are you doing this to me?" My little sister Sayu yelled, sitting in the back seat of the vehicle. "That's enough, Sayu," my mother shouted, "I don't want to hear anymore." My sister started to whine, "That's not fair; Near doesn't want us to move either!" My mom looked into the rear view mirror at Linda, "Yes, but he doesn't tell me about it every five seconds."

They bickered back and forth so I decided to put on my headphones. 'I have such an annoying family.' I thought. After a while, I kept on getting lost into all these little discussions with myself, things like, what if we didn't move? Or I wonder how happy they are without me? But, all of my thoughts were lost when I notice my sister start flailing her arms around in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked. My mom answered for her, "We're here," She said.

Ijumped out of the vehicle, took a quick glance at the house and walked in. Everything in the house was white, except for upstairs. It was a light shade of blue. The upstairs had a bathroom and a bedroom; I expected this room was going to be my room. After we unpacked all our stuff I looked at the clock. It read eleven pm so I decided to go to bed.

When I woke up I didn't remember that we had moved, so I'm in sudden shock. I quickly sit up and walk to my bedroom door. I look down the hallway and still don't realize where I am. There's a big window in the hallway so I look through it. I see our vehicle and a 'For Sale' sign with a _sold _sticker planted dead center. I finally realize that I'm in my 'new home'. I hear something drop in the kitchen, as I run downstairs. I find my little sister trying to make pancakes; I'm all ready for school so I decide to help her.

"Want some help?" I asked

"Sure." Sayu answered quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess," She whispered, "I just really didn't want to move."

I see a tear fall down her face and fall onto the stove. The stove is so hot her tear disappears automatically. I had to think about it for a little while but I finally gave her a hug.

"Don't worry. We'll have lots of fun." I give her a reassuring smile.

She knows I don't want to see her sad so she gives me a small smile back, just to tell me I can go and she'll be alright. I grab my backpack of the kitchen counter and run to the bus stop. There's a little blonde girl with pigtails. She's wearing a pink skirt, white leggings and a black shirt with a cat on it. About five long minutes later the bus arrives and the little blonde girl sits with a boy that looks around her age with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. You can tell she's trying to flirt with him but the boy just thinks she's annoying.

At the back of the bus there are three guys. Two of the three are holding hands and smiling. The other is looking off into the distance of the window, with a complete monotone look on his face. I sit on the seat in front of the creepy guy and I can feel his eyes boring into the back of my head. I look out the window and the bus starts to move. I see someone running towards the bus stop.

"Stop!" I yelled.

"What is it?" she shouted back at me.

"Someone's coming."

She mumbles some words to herself that sound like 'stupid kid' or 'brat', but she stops the bus anyways.

A boy my age walks onto the bus and everyone freezes. One girl two seats in front of me finally speaks. "M-Mello, do you want to sit with me?"

"Not really." He responds.

"Bu-but, why not?" From the look on her face you can tell she's just mere seconds away from crying.

"Well, becau-"

He was suddenly cut off by one of the other guys sitting behind me.

"Dude, come sit with us."

"Yeah, sure."

As Mello walks away from the girl in tears he looks at me and winks. 'Who does he think he is winking at me while he just crushed that girl's heart?' I turn away from him with a 'humph' and I can hear him chuckling to himself. When he stops laughing I turn around and see him sitting with the mysterious guy.

Mello finds me looking at him and he smirks, I quickly turn around and blush. Some kid sitting in the seat beside me turns to me and says, "Don't be too full of yourself; you're only a new play toy." I feel my face burn up with anger so I look away from him.

I dig in my bag for my iPod; of course it's at the very bottom. I flip through my songs and finally decide on one it's not very upbeat so I slowly start to doze off forgetting where I am and all the sounds around me.

While I'm asleep I start dreaming, I'm at my old school. Everyone's happy, Matt, my best friend is talking with some preppy kid, Kristina is trying out for the cheerleading squad and I'm nowhere to be seen. What's happened, Kristina should be with Matt right now. They shouldn't be separated, we all shouldn't be separated. I should be there with them; hanging out and laughing together. Why did I have to leave?

"Wake up," someone whispered into my ear. I tried to say something but all that came out was a quiet moan. "We're at school, wake up." I slowly start to open my eyes, and realised who was whispering to me. "I'm Mello, "he says, "Are we going to go to school, or what?" I actually wake up and start to rub my eyes, "Yeah, we'd better get going."

I walk with Mello to the school; I swear it took us a half an hour, just to walk to the doors, thanks to all the girls who asked him out this weekend. The worst part is he said no to every single one of them, it makes you wonder what he has planned for this weekend. My thoughts were interrupted by Mello. "So, what class do you have right now?" I reach into my coat pocket for the sheet with my classes on it, there's only room numbers. "All it says is room 142," his eyes widen, "Science, I have that class right now too." I'm happy he does, because right now he's the closest thing I have to a friend.

When we arrive at class, the whole area is filled with talking and laughter. Until everyone notices us, it quiets down and I start hearing whispers like, 'toy' and 'how long will he last?'

All the whispers stop when two boys come into the classroom holding hands. I'm pretty sure that they're the guys from the bus that I saw, I'm not completely definite until that mysterious guy walks in. I would notice him anyone, he looks so damn creepy.

The bell rings for class and everyone sits in their seats, all of them are full so I go to the teacher's desk. "There are no more desks available," I tell him, "is there anywhere else I can sit?" The teacher glances up at me and points at a chair. "You can sit on that chair over there." I look at the rusty and broken down chair and look at him with a confused face, "you can't really expect me to sit on that do you." He looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, I do actually," he looked down at his work once again, "Hurry, we don't have all day."

I walk over to the chair and carefully sit down, it makes a loud creaking and I jump up from the chair with a yelp landing on the ground. The only person not laughing at me is Mello and his three other friends, but Mello is the one who helps me up. I can't get the words out so I mouth 'thank you' to him. Mello grabs a chair from beside the door and places it beside his desk. I take it as an invite to come sit with him so I run over to him and sit down in the chair. The laughter finally dies down and everyone starts to do their work... kind of.

Mello starts to poke me in the shoulder with a pencil, "What is it?" I ask him. "I don't get it," he replies. I look down at my paper how does he not know what to do. I shrug at him and he turns to the two boys, probably asking them how to do the question. He turns back to me and tries to explain what to do. Not really caring about what he's saying I tune him out.

I think Mello gets that I'm totally stumped, so he gives up. He starts to tap his pencil on his desk in the beat of The Simpsons theme song. He stops tapping his pencil and looks at me, "want to go out?"

I look up at him completely confused, "You don't even know my name." His starts to smile at me and his eyes widen, "if I figure it out will you go on a date with me?" I think about it for I while but finally give in. "Last name to and you have a deal," I stick my hand out to shake his, "you only have five minutes good luck." _'What a loser, no one knows my name here_.' Mello gets out of his seat and walks to the front of the class. I suddenly know where he's going so I slap myself on the forehead. I'm such an idiot.

"Good morning Mr. Rester, I was just wondering if you could tell me what the new kid's full name." I could see that Mr. Rester had sighed but told him anyway, "His name is Near-" without even thinking I jumped from my seat and yelled, "Don't tell him!" Mr. Rester shot me the if-looks-could-kill glare and I sat back down. "Sorry Mello but if the student doesn't want to share his or her last name I cannot give it to you." Mello looked down at his shoes, "no big deal, thanks anyways."

Mello walked back up to the desk beside me and smiled, "So I guess I'll see you at eight Nea-"

I took this chance to cut him off, "Ha, you don't know my last name." He leaned in closer to my face, "…Rivers." I felt my whole body drop and I started to stutter, "H-how did you f-find out?" He reached into his pocket and grabbed a crimpled up piece of paper, throwing it on my desk. I couldn't really see the words but I knew completely what it was. "…An attendance sheet," Mello looks up at me and nods, "well, I guess a deal's a deal." He smiles and looks back down at his work. I get a piece of paper from my binder, write my address on it and try sliding it into his pocket. Just before I reach his pocket he grabs my hand and smirks. Right on cue the bell rings, I drop the paper onto his desk and bolt out of the classroom.

The day passes by really fast, and before I know it school is over. I can't tell if I'm nervous or mad that I have to go on this date with Mello, but I'll find out when the time comes. I walk to my house and go to my room, I don't bother mentioning that I'm hanging out with Mello later to my mom because I know she won't care. I lie down on my bed and just lay there, seconds, minutes and hours pass before I hear the doorbell ring. I look through my window and I see Mello standing in my doorway. I grab my coat and run downstairs, closing my door behind me. I look downstairs trying to find my mitts but they are nowhere to be found. I remember Mello is at my door waiting for me so I race outside.

Not paying any attention to where I'm running, I bump into Mello and we tumble over onto the grass. "I'm so sorry," I say trying my best to get off of him, but before I can he pulls me back on top of him, "You can make It up to me by staying right here." I jump up off of him with anger, "no you pervert, and I'm trying not to get molested tonight." Mello gets up off the ground brushing off his clothes with his hands. "Come on now, I'm just messing with you." Before I can argue with him my hands start to shake, "Cold?" He asks. "Only my hands I couldn't find any mitts on my way out of the house."

Mello looks at me like I'm stupid but smirks after, he takes off is right mitt and hands it to me, "here, put this on." I take his mitten from him and put it on my hand, "but my left and your right hand are still going to be cold," I say confused.

He smiles at me mischievously. "That's why we do this," He takes my hand and lock it into his, "that better." I look at him then back at our hands, "much, thanks." There was a moment of awkward silence before we walk off out of my yard and down the road. Mello takes out his iPod from his pocket and starts unravelling it with his one hand. Some things just aren't possible, but of course Mello wouldn't give up. I have to give him credit though he did end up getting it undone, although it took him a whole twenty minutes.

We arrive at a park and Mello smiles at me, "he we are." The park is broken down and old. Looks as if no one's been here for years. Mello's smile decreases when we notice a couple of guys smoking and drinking, "let's leave." He grabs my arm and tries to pull me out of the park. I try pulling away from him but he only gets a bigger grip. My last option is to yell at him, "Stop it, Mello."

The four guys look over at us and smirk, Mello's face is full of worry and fear. He starts shaking his head side to side backing away, mouthing the word no over and over again. Still smiling the guys start to walk over towards us asking if we want some alcohol or to take a drag of their cigarettes. Mello is mortified and is then frozen in place with fear. The guys are only about four meters away from us when one of them comes up and grabs me.

"Well, seems Mello found himself a new little toy," he said his breath smelling of Alcohol and smoke, "but you don't look slutty enough to make the cut, I'll have to change that.

His hand travels up my stomach, while another hand joins in on the torture and is down my pants. I feel my eyes watering while I struggle to get out of their hold. The only thing I can hear as this is happening, is the screams of Mello while the same things happen to him only ten times worse. Why didn't I just listen to him, I should have just backed away while I had the chance.

All I know now is that they're not going to stop; they'll keep doing this until they're satisfied. I try screaming some more but I know it won't help; we're at an abandoned park in the middle of nowhere. The guy covers my mouth with his to stop the screaming shoving his tongue down my throat.

He pushes me onto the ground, struggling to get my clothes off. I kick my legs as hard as I possibly can, when he pulls out a knife, putting it against my throat. I freeze up completely; he smirks at me, making his hold on my arms even stiffer.

He takes his one hand and pins both of mine above my head, he shoves three of his fingers in my face, "suck," he said plain and simple. I'm terrified; I know what is just a few minutes away from happening. I shake my head; he stomps on my leg making me scream. He shoves his three fingers in my mouth. He takes them out when they're fully covered in my saliva, I hear a car spinning around the corner and all four of them jump up from Mello and me, running who knows where. I get up on my feet, surprisingly not hurt but scarred for the rest of my life. I walk over to Mello in sobs; he's on the ground looking completely defeated. He's beaten, bruised and mortified. He looks ill and weak, taking even slower and smaller steps toward him.

I reach my hand out to grab his shoulder, he shivers, "don't hurt me, and more importantly, please, don't hurt Near." I pull Mello into a hug, "it's okay, they're gone." Mello looks at me pitifully, "I am so sorry, please forgive me," he pleaded, "I'll leave you alone and never bother you again, just please don't be mad," I shuffled closer to Mello, "what if I don't want you to leave me alone."

Mello's head shoots up as he grabs the back of my neck crashing our lips together. I put my hands behind his head as he entangles his in my snowy white hair. All these feelings and thoughts are going through my body, feelings I'd never thought I'd feel. Before I can figure them out he pulls away, breathing deeply and heavily. I freeze up realizing what had just happened, "I can't be gay," I said, "I can't this isn't good.

Mello try's to comfort me, "It'll be alright Near, and we'll get through it together." He smiles at me then hugs me for extra support. The only thought on my mind is that maybe, just maybe this can work out.


	2. Dear Near,

The next day at school was going perfectly fine. I woke up, got on the bus, sat with Mello… Everything seemed just so… well, perfect. I couldn't believe for one second that this was actually happening to me, creepy albino me.

Honestly, the only things that felt slightly off were the glares I've been getting from all these girls (and some guys). I was contemplating telling Mello about it, but it didn't really seem like that big of deal. Until, of course, you're left alone in the hallway and a group of them approach you.

"You probably think you're pretty special now, don't you?" The girl at the front of the group said, flipping her hair in the process.

"E-Excuse me?" I backed up a little, bumping in someone's locker.

Stepping closer, she whispered in my ear, "I bet he doesn't even like you."

My whole body went rigid, "Y-yes he does, and he told me he did."

"Oh, Near. You truly are too oblivious," The blonde girl sighed. "Do you have any idea how many girls and boys he's said that to?"

I shook my head and turned away from her. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" she yelled. "You know what? Maybe we should knock some sense into you."

She snapped her fingers, causing a muscular brunette to step forward, "Beat him. Beat him 'til he understands who belongs where around here."

I tried backing up more, which was of course physically impossible considering the metal lockers blocking my way from safety, "I don't understand what I did wrong, please don't beat me."

It seemed that none of my words mattered to them. All they really cared about was just getting some blood out of me. In the end they succeeded. Bleeding nose, bleeding lip, swollen eye, bruising stomach.

But they got what they wanted. I finally understand their message…

Stay away from Mello.

Hearing the bell ring, I staggered up the stairs. I saw two dark figures at the top of the staircase. They kind of look like the guys on the bus Mello was sitting with. What were their names again? Dark and J…? No, no, that wasn't it. Lght-year and K? No, that wasn't it either…

Oh yeah, now I remember, "L-light? L?" I said shakily.

The raven haired boy, also known as L, came flying down the stairs and tried to help me up.

"L, we need to get him to the nurse's office. He can barely walk so I'll give him a piggy-back ride."

The Abercrombie mode - I mean, Light, walked down the stairs and knelt down in front of me. "Alright L, help him onto my back."

Nimble fingers touched my side and lifted me onto Light's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted my head onto his shoulder. I could feel the jealousy radiating off of L, but in all honesty I didn't really care. I just wanted the pain to go away. Feeling Light stand up and bump up the stairs, I fell asleep.

I awoke in a completely white room with a lady leaning over me, inspecting my bruises. She looked back up at my face and realized my eyes were open. She smiled and said, "Oh good, you're awake."

I looked around, trying to find L and Light, but they weren't there. The long haired lady must've noticed my problem and spoke. "Your friends had class to attend to. They told me they would send a boy named Mello to pick you up after school."

I nodded my head in understanding, then rested it onto the pillow. I looked up at the clock to see how much longer I had to wait in this boring, closed-in room. Apparently not much, considering it was 3:10. I must've slept pretty hard.

I laid there for precisely three minutes until the nurse lady handed me a book. "You look kind of bored. This should help." Looking at the cover, I saw it read 'Sudoku' in big, bold-print lettering.

I flipped to the first page. The puzzle had almost been completed, so I turned to the next one. That one had a gigantic smiley face covering half of the puzzle. Using some common sense, I flipped to the end of the book, and, of course, found a completely blank Sudoku puzzle.

I was about to start the puzzle when I realized that she didn't give me a pencil.

"Umm… can I have a pencil?"

She looked surprised when I spoke but shook herself out of it and smiled. "Of course, sweetie."

The nurse spun the chair around to her desk and grabbed a sharpened pencil out of a drawer. "Here you go."

I took the pencil and lay back down with the book laying in my lap. Approximately ten minutes later the school bell rung and I could hear laughter and talking from behind the door. Maybe four or three seconds after the bell rung the door swung open and revealed a blonde headed Mello.

"NEAR!" He shouted, rushing to my side to hug me.

"M-Mello?" I said flabbergasted.

Mello rubbed his head against my chest in a cuddling sort of motion, "I'm so sorry, Nia."

I pulled my face back in disgust, "N-Nia!"

I felt Mello smirk through my shirt, "Yes… Nia…"

Sighing, I, once again, laid back down onto the bed, "That'd better not be some kind of full time thing…Mero."

Mello jumped up off of my body, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't think so. I make up the pet names around here. To you I am '_stud muffin'._"

I felt my lips curve up at the corner of my mouth and Mello looked at me

"Oh, My God. My little Nia is smiling."

My almost-smile left my face immediately. "Stop calling me that, Mello."

Mello leaned in really close to my face. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

I leaned in also, my lips one breath away from his as I whispered, "By helping me up. I need to get home."

Mello pouted. "Fine."

He extended his arm to grab mine and pulled me up out of the bed. I waved goodbye to the nurse on our way out and handed her back the Sudoku book and pencil. When I got home Mello kissed me on the cheek good-bye and ran to his house.

As I walked in the door, I saw my mom Watari waiting for me. "Hello honey, there's a letter for you on the table," she croaked.

I shuffled to the table and picked up the white envelope, tearing it open carefully. The note inside read…..

_Dear Near,_

_How's it going in California, is the weather nice? Meet any nice people? It's getting kind of boring without you here… You know what, cut the crap. Yo Near, Kristina and I miss you. Any hot chicks down there? Haha, yeah right! I know you're gay, Near. Actually, pretty much half of our school knows… So I guess the REAL question is… Do you have a boyfriend yet?__ Well, I guess I'll know by next week... Confused? I'm moving to CALIFORNIA! Yay! We're leaving tomorrow, so I should be there this coming weekend. Anyways, that's all I really have to say, so…bye._

_Love your bestest friend,_

_Matt_


	3. He's a keeper

It's been about 4 days since I got that letter from Matt, meaning today is the weekend. I was actually really excited to see him; it feels like it's been years since I've seen that red-haired maniac.

But personally, I bet he missed me too. We've always been the closest of friends since I can remember; he even taught me how to play videogames when I was seven. Actually I'm pretty sure he even showed me how to ride a bike. But out of all my memories with Matt my most vivid one was on my tenth birthday…

**Flashback.**

"_Hi Matt," I said greeting him in my doorway; he was wearing his usual grey rimmed goggles with orange-tinted lenses, and that black and white striped shirt he owned twenty copies of. In his right hand he was holding a dark blue bag with colourful tissue paper poking out the top._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEAR!" He yelled shoving the present into my arms then embracing me into a hug. I stiffened at the touch, but relaxed when he pulled away. When I saw his face again he had one of the most stupid grins covering half of his face. I raised an eyebrow questionably, but turned around and walked inside, Matt following of course. _

_Throughout the day Matt and I played at ton of games, mostly chosen by him. But were still a lot of fun. It hit eleven o'clock and my mom told us it was time to get ready for bed. Being the 'good' children we were, went to my room and got our pyjamas on. When we were finished we jumped into my bed and slipped under the covers. _

"_Hey Near?" I looked over to Matt and saw his face mere inches away from mine. My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't form any words._

"_D-Do you think maybe I could… Well… Kiss you..." My eyes widened at his words but I subconsciously nodded. _

_I saw Matt become closer and closer to my face, the inches becoming centimeters, centimeters to milometers, and before I knew it his lips were locked with mine. Since we were still quite little the kiss was just a quick peck on the lips, but it still meant a lot to me. It was after all my first kiss. _

**End**

I guess I kind of knew I was gay since that kiss but I never really wanted to admit it to myself.

I used to always assume that everyone thought that being gay was weird and abnormal, but considering Matt said that everyone knew I guess no one really cared.

After my tenth birthday party my feelings for Matt didn't change, he was still only a friend in my eyes. To be honest I never really had feelings for anyone in my school, no wonder lots of people called me asexual. Guess they can't do that now because I have Mello, and I have feelings for him. Even if some times the feeling is like acid crawling up my throat.

I get a knock at my bedroom door and my mother Watari walks in, "sweet heart the door's for you."

I jump out of bed and run to the door, maybe it's Mello but what would he be doing coming to my house at ten. It might be L and Light but they don't even know where I live. I open the door and the first thing I spot is a head full of dark auburn hair.

There he is, Matt Jeevas. My best friend, first kiss, and the worst secret keeper ever.

Deep in thought I just kind of stood there, until the impatient red-head shook me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Near, I haven't seen you in at least… what has it been? Two or three weeks, don't I deserve a hug," Matt opened his arms welcoming a hug and I just couldn't resist.

I, doing what was by far the most unlikely thing anyone could imagine me doing, jumped on to my videogame addicted friend and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"N-Near what are you doing?" Matt stuttered, cautiously wrapping his arms around me.

Ignoring his question I dug my head into his shoulder, "Matt, how is it possible for you to smell like videogames…"

I heard him chuckle and ruffle my hair, "Maybe cause I play them 24/7 Neary Boy." I swear him and Mello could hold a competition called, _'Who Can Think of The Most Stupidest Name for Near Game._'

And at that moment, me on Matt, my arms wrapped around his waist, my head buried in to his shoulder, the most absolutely clichéd thing happened. Mello decided that right now was the time to pop on by my house.

Now, let`s do some math.

Matt + Me Jumping on him = what appears to be a gay relationship.

What appears to be a gay relationship + an overprotective blonde = separated limbs.

"NEAR!" I heard Mello yell from the other side of my yard, "WHO IS THIS!"

I looked up at Matt and saw his eyes sparkling at the sight of Mello, who apparently was still marching over to us his hands clenched to his sides in tight fists.

"Mello," I said quietly trying to calm him down, "this is Matt, and he's my best friend from my old city, his family has decided to move here."

Mello's face was beginning to soften until Matt decided to pop in, "so Near," Matt said circling Mello, "How did you find yourself such a sexy friend."

I sighed and lifted my hand to cover my face, "he's my boyfriend Matt."

Matt's eyes sparkled and a ridiculous smile spread across his face, "my little Near is all grown up now," he fake wiped a tear from under his eye and rested his head on Mello's shoulder, "they grow up so fast."

Mello's face went for unwelcoming to disgust in a matter of seconds, "N-Near get him off me!"

Matt took his head of Mello's shoulder and crossed his arms, "fine, I never liked you anyways."

Mello, obviously taking great offense to that gasped and took a step backwards, "how dare you say that, you don't like me you don't like the hair, you crossed the line buddy."

Before Mello could tie Matt to a board and get his chainsaw out I decided that getting involved might just actually be the best idea, "Mello," Mello's head turned towards me in a _'hurry-up-I-have-someone-to-kill-here'_ type of expression, "killing Matt will not get us anywhere but in a jail cell so please stop banging his head against the side of my house…"

Mello hmph'd and let go of Matt's head causing Matt to stagger to my porch steps, "oh yeah Near, he's a keeper."

AN: So Matt has finally entered the story DUH DUH DUNN! I actually wasn't going to add him but Matt's like my 3rd-ish favourite DN character and he's fun to write. But yeah, I'm not exactly the type to write author notes so that's about it. Please Review! Near and I would highly appreciate it… actually I don't think Near would care but let's just pretend. THANK YOU Buh-Bye. :D


	4. There's no other way

"So Mello, what is it you do in your spare time," Matt asked, raising an eyebrow in the direction of Mello who was cowering into the coach.

"Well I play spor-"

"What kind of sports is it that you play?" Matt said, raising his eyebrow slightly higher than last.

"Umm… I play socce-"

"How many relationships have you had before Near? Are you a player? A loner? Do you love Near or are you using my fluffy white friend for your sexual desir-"

Mello jumped up from his seat, "What the fuck is this, twenty questions?"

He flopped back in his chair with a sigh, "Near, when is he leaving?"

Matt smirked, sitting up, "Oh, did he not tell you?"

"Tell me what exactly," Mello turned his head to shoot me a glare, "what are you keeping from me Near?"

My eyes shot open and I tried to bury myself into the couch cushion, "T-There is nothing I'm keeping from you Mello…"

Mello stood up from his spot in the couch and walked over to me, taking insanely slow steps to make for a more dramatic effect. I thought about jumping up from my seat and bolting for the door, but I knew Matt would tell him when I was gone and that would result in a bloody murder scene and I really wasn't wanting to deal with that.

I looked to the floor observing the feet of Mello, "I like your socks," I said hopefully distracting him from any further questions he wanted to ask… Yeah, didn't work.

"Don't try to avoid this; I wanna know what you're not telling me." I looked up at Mello and his eyes were full of malaise. I looked from side to side trying to avoid his face, until he grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Come on Near, tell the blonde haired princess my living arrangements," great matt, thank you, once again you're not helping.

Mello turned away from my and stomped over to Matt, "What did you just call me."

Although I couldn't see him I could just tell from Matt's face that Mello looked about ready to tackle him, "P-princess?"

Oh Matt, you idiot…

"You know, I thought he would hurt you a lot more than this," I said whilst dabbing Matt's cuts with peroxide.

Melt yelped as the chemical touched his open sore, "Dammit Near, you're handling delicate skin here, not a rock!"

"Might as well be," Mello mumbled, opening the tab to a can of soda.

"Now what's that supposed to mean!"

"Oh nothing, gingy."

"Dumb Blonde!"

"Hipster!"

"Arrogant Jerk!"

"OBSESSED GAMER!"

"SHEEP FETISHIST!"

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Mello turned around and walked to the door slamming it with full force.

I looked over to Matt and sighed, great now I have to go and get Mello and apologize for my idiotic friend, "I'm going to get Mello Matt, but I think it would be best for you to stay here."

Matt turned to me with an apologetic expression, "Near I'm sorry for making Mello run off and stuff, it's just… you know personally I think that he was the one who started it so I just cannot be blamed for this one."

Deciding not to respond to matt's moronic remark I turned to the door and ran after Mello. Luckily, he was only about half way down my street, slowly dragging his legs. I have this strange feeling he knew I was going to run after him considering his pace and the way he would look back every 5 seconds.

"Mello," I yelled running towards him, "wait up!"

Mello turned around and held the most obviously fake surprised expression, "Oh Near, I didn't expect you to come after me."

I decided to play along with Mello's game, "Look, Matt's family hasn't found a house yet so they'll be staying with us."

Mello started to laugh, "That was what you were keeping from me, that's it!"

I gave Mello a confused look, "Wait, so you're not mad?"

Mello's laughing died down a little, "Why would I be mad Near, you guys are just friends right. It's not like I'm going to start making out with Light if I have to stay at his house for the night."

"But what about flipping out on Matt when you first saw him?"

Mello raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Near, I didn't know the guy, and did you see the position you were in, talk about a little kinky."

I looked down at my shoes and twirled a piece of my hair, "Sorry about that, but you know as you said he is my best friend."

Mello lifted my chin with his finger, "It's okay, I was never mad at you. I've figured out myself it's impossible to be mad at a person with a face like yours."

Then he kissed me. Simply. Beautifully. Gently.

There were no fireworks, I didn't hear any bells, but somehow I just knew that it was right. This is how it's supposed to be, me and Mello. There's no other way.

**AN: I'm sorry it's so short, but at least they kissed right ;) Anyways, I'm not going to be able for 11 days because I'm going to Edmonton with my friend and her mom. But I'll be sure to write the story as soon as I come back! :D So, look forward to a chapter sometime in September. Thanks' for reading… that little button at the bottom is getting lonely… I think you should click it.**


	5. FOR MATURE

When Mello and I got back to the house Matt was chugging down a can of grape soda, that was dribbling slightly don his chin.

"Well, finally you guys get back," he said the soda now making a trail down his neck and onto his shirt, "it's about time."

Matt's always been a slob, one of his well-known and annoying traits. Including, flatulence, snoring, and staying up all night playing some game called Modern Warfare.

"We were only ten minutes idiot," Mello said.

"Ten wonderful minutes that could have been spent with Mario and Luigi."

Mello rolled his eyes and threw his arm over my sholder, "me and Near are going out."

"We are," I asked, "you were planning on telling me when?"

"I did tell you remember we were gonna go watch that one movie with that one killer and stuff," Mello nudged me in the side, "remember."

"Yeah…I rememb-"

"Movie!" Matt yelled, throwing his hands up into the air, "oh Near, pretty please can I come?"

Matt's lip quivered and his eyes started sparkling, "you'll be my bestest fwiend."

Mello huffed, "ya rig-"

"I don't see why not."

Mello turned to me and glared, "fine, but he has to sit at least three rows away."

Matt ran up to him, capturing him into a giant hug, "awe, you do have a heart."

"Get the disinfectant," Mello screamed, "he's touching me!"

Walking up to them I removed matt's arms from behind Mello's back and returned them to his sides, "let's just go to the movies."

"Mello," Matt sang, "will you give me a piggy-back-"

"Never gonna happen!"

Matt frowned as he walked out the door Mello and me following close behind.

. . . . .

"For the last time Matt, I don't care for a rock you found on the road a last year," Mello rubbed his eyes as we walked into the movie theatre , "so Near, what movie do you want to watch?"

Before I could reply Matt, I guess, decided that he knew the perfect movie.

"GREMLINS!"

"Gremlins?" Mello said with a questioning voice.

"Yeah, they're just so cute... Well, until you feed them after ten o'clock and stuff…"

"Near, please put your friend on a leash."

"Hey! Why did you say that, it's not like I told him to shove you in a cage."

"But like you weren't thinking it!"

Instead of wasting time to listen to them bicker I went off to the till to get the tickets.

"Three tickets for Gremlins."

The girl at the register had long blonde hair, big brown eyes and a giant smile.

"Aw, are your mommy and daddy coming with you?"

"Uh… No, I'm with those to idiots over there."

I pointed to Mello and matt who were in the middle of a slap battle.

"Mello, stop it," Matt screamed, "Mercy!"

I looked back at the teen that still held a great big smile on her face, "they remind me so much of myself."

What like a complete moron, I decided to keep that remark to myself.

I handed her the money and grabbed the tickets onto their chests and walked in the entrance.

When the movie started I was on Mello's right his arm thrown around my shoulder pushing me close to his side. On his left sat Matt who instead had is arm slung around a bag of popcorn.

"No! The alarm clock is unplugged," the red-head shouted receiving glares from the people around us.

"Sorry," he whispered burying his face into the popcorn bag, "Oh. My. Kira! A CRUNCHY KERNEL!"

"Matt," Mello glared, "if you don't shut up I'll make you shut up."

"Come on now Mello if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask you know."

"You little punk if we weren't in a movie theatre I would smash you against that wall-"

"Take off my pants and suck my-"

"Matt," I almost yelled, "stop talking."

A man in a black uniform walked up to our seats and shined a flash-light on us.

"I think it's time for you three to leave."

The three of us got up from our spots and headed for the exit, "Matt I'm taking near out for ice cream… Alone."

Matt smiled and started walking away, "later lovebirds."

"Boy, that little-"

"Mello, ice cream?"

When Mello and I got to the ice cream parlor the guy at the stand had short black hair and deep dark abysses for eyes, and had a name tag that read 'Mogi'

"I'll get a medium chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone."

Mello looked at me and pointed to the ice cream flavors, "what kind?"

"I'll have a small soft vanilla in a regular cone."

The black-haired boy didn't respond but went to work on our ice creams instead.

I turned around and saw L and Light walking toward us. But something was off… were those handcuffs connecting their arms together?

Apparently Mello noticed too, "Hey Light, I didn't know you were into S and M"

" Very funny Mello, actually Light decided he would try a magic trick on me but did not succeed and instead lost the key down the sink drain."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and the boy named Mogi was holding out our ice creams.

"Mello, the ice creams are done."

Mello handed the guy a ten dollar bill and turned back to L and Light.

"So, how are you guys planning on getting them unlocked?" Mello sucked off the tip of his ice cream letting the chocolate rest upon his lips.

I felt a bulge growing in my pants as I squeezed my legs together.

"Well, Light's mom did get a plumber but he said it would take awhile so we decided to go and get some ice cream."

I watched as Mello licked up the side of his ice cream making me release a groan.

"Hey near, are you okay," he asked resting a hand on my thigh.

"Yeah, I feel fine," I tried pushing his hand off my leg but he adopted a death grip and wouldn't let go.

"Mello, will you please let go of my thigh." It wasn't as much of a question as it was a plead.

"One second, L, Light, were gonna head back to my place alright."

"Yeah sure, see you later Mels," L and Light waved bye to us as we walked away.

Mello grabbed my hand leading me to a public bathroom.

"Near," Mello stepped closer leading me into a stall, "sit down."

Sitting down on the toilet seat Mello knelt down in front of me pulling down my pants.

"Mello, wait!" I grabbed his hands from my pant line and pushed them away, "I'm uh… s-scared."

Mello entwined our hands together and kissed me, "trust me, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Mello let go of my hands and went back to my pant line pulling both my underwear and patns off in a quick swift motion.

I closed my legs and eyes in embarrassment

"Near," Mello whispered running his hand further up my thigh, "open your eyes."

I shook my head no and a pair of lips fell upon mine.

"It's okay, I promise."

I felt his hand touch my member and I gasped, "M-Mello!"

"Sh, don't want anyone to hear us do you?"

Mello's mouth engulfed me and I shivered.

After a while it was all too much and a wave of heat came over me.

"M-Mello, I'm c-com-" I grabbed Mello's hair as I released my seed into his mouth.

My body collapsed on top of his as he tried sitting up.

"I think it's time for me to take you home don't you think." Mello helped me slide my pants back on and lifted me onto his back.

While walking home I thought of a question I thought Mello could answer.

"Mello?" I said muffled slightly muffled by his shoulder.

"Yeah," he replied.

"W-What does love feel like?"

"Um… I guess you just kind of know. You think about them all the time, whenever you think about or seem them you get a really strong tingling feeling in your stomach and yeah, I guess you just know. Why do you ask?"

I wrapped my arms tighter around Mello's shoulders and buried my face farther into his neck, "because I think I just fell."

**AN: SORRY! It's been like I don't know…14 days since I've updated! I apologize deeply,*bows***

**BUT! I have already started the next chapter so it should be updated in a couple days ! BTW. Thanks to that little scene I put in here this story is now officially going to be M! OMGWTFBBQ, I know right.**

**It was quite awkward for me to write it in the vehicle with my best friend's mom and her mom's boyfriend in the car at the exact same time. Ya, just a little creepy. BUT ANYWAYS! That is all my fellow viewers I shall be back in a few days! Goodbye!**


	6. So the plot begins

"Hey, Near!" seeing Matt running towards me, I entered my third period classroom.

"Hey Matt," I said, sitting down in my seat across from him.

"Where's princess?"

"If you're talking about Mello, he's not in my class this period."

Looking back at the door with a sigh I saw L walk through and look around.

"L, over here," I shouted

L smiled and walked towards us.

"Hello Near."

I felt Matt lean closer to me and whisper into my ear, "are all the guys in this school insanely sexy?"

"Don't even try Matt he's already taken, and they're even more over protective than Mello."

"Who is this over protective person you speak of?"

The second Matt said that a pair of arms wrapped themselves around L's waist as a brown-haired teen peaked over his shoulder.

"Him…Light."

Matt scowled and turned around mumbling something along the lines of, '_stupid sexy black-haired guy._'

Tuning out Matt I realized that L and Light had already pulled up a couple of chairs for themselves.

"So Near, why did you and Mello run off so quickly yesterday?"

Blushing, I turned away and looked at Matt; suddenly his mumbles became a lot more interesting.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about Light…"

"Come on Near, we all know that when talking to your friends you don't just randomly leave."

"I don't see why not…"

"Plus," L added leaning in closer to near, "The direction you guys went wasn't to Mello's house but instead… to the public bathroom."

Before anyone could say anything else, the bell, my saviour, rung.

"Hello students," Ms. Linder said standing up from her chair, "today in Art class we're going to draw the most important thing in our lives, it could be a person, and it could be something inanimate, maybe even an animal. But, I want each and every one of you to take this project seriously. You have until next Wednesday to finish."

When Ms. Linder sat down the whole class started to whisper to each other, most likely about the project.

The only two things I had in mind at the moment were Matt and air. But as my mind started to wander I kept on leading myself to blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Mello.

I couldn't possibly draw him could I; I wouldn't hear the end of it from L and Light. But don't even get me started on Matt, '_why didn't you pick me.'_ Or _'aren't I your best friend.'_

Yeah, probably not one of my greatest ideas.

But, if I picked something like air my Ms. Linder would think something along the lines of '_way to be a smart ass kid.' _And my mark would probably be, if I'm lucky, something like a D.

Now, my last option was Matt… There doesn't really seem to be any bad marks or complaining if I put Matt but… Now don't get me wrong I love Matt he's like, no wait, he is my best friend. But, drawing him as the most important thing in my life just doesn't sound as right as drawing… Mello.

So, what do I do? Risk getting laughed at by L and Light and loads of complaining from Matt or just not do the project correctly.

Now you're probably thinking, I don't even see the question here, just do the project incorrectly she won't even know. Wrong, I being Near River and all, doing things wrong just doesn't go with my flow. I'll most likely never tell anyone that because I'm Near and that would just be weird.

So I grabbed my sketchbook out of my binder and flipped to the first page, I started with the face. Mello's is oval; I pointed my pencil a few inches from the top of the paper and curved it downwards almost hitting the bottom I stopped for a second then curved the pencil back up to the top of the shape.

"Near," I looked over to L who was seated beside me, "wanna come over tonight, Light, Mello and I are going to my house to watch a movie."

"L I told you I couldn't come over tonight," Light had his head down as he was drawing what appeared to be spiky black hair.

"But Light," L pouted rubbing his cheeks against Light's, "you promised."

"Yes, but remember you also promised me you would reduce your cake intake to only one slice a day."

L crossed his arms and looked away from Light, "fine, you win."

Light smiled and raised his head, "I love you."

A faint blush spread across L's cheeks as he mumbled, "love you too."

After class I walked to my locker and spun in my combo _28-14-24._I looked around and saw Mello walking towards me gym clothes in hand, "Hey Near, are you going to L's for the movie and stuff."

"Uh, yeah. But Light and L got into some kind of argument type thing and I didn't get the time." I reached for my binder on the top of my locker causing a pile of useless papers to fall on top of me.

I sat in a heap in front of my locker shuffling all the papers into a pile and cramming them back into the metal death trap.

"Well, he said that he was gonna start the movie at around seven so come around six thirtyish."

"Alright I'll be there." I slammed my locker shut, waving bye to Mello as we parted for separate classes.

At the end of the day I got on the bus and sat carefully into a seat at the back. Light and L tumbled into the bus together, Light's arms were wrapped around L's waist and L's hands tangled into Lights hair. A couple of the girls up at the front were awing at the sight of them snapping pictures with their cellular devices.

I figured that L and Light didn't notice or just really didn't give a damn; I bet they were used to it. Even from my eyes I could tell that L and Light were just a completely meant to be 'cute couple'. But honestly you'd have to be completely blind not to see it.

As they finally sat down in the seat beside me everyone settled down and returned to gossiping with the person beside them.

"So Near, you never really answered. Are you coming over to watch a movie or what?" L snuggled in closer to Light playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, of course. Mello and I already talked about coming over in the hallway," I looked over to Light who had a completely smug look on his face an arm slung around L.

"Great," L smiled.

As I looked back at the bus door Mello walked in and slumped into the spot beside me, "L, I'm gonna be late coming over to your house tonight, my mom phoned and said that I had to go to this stupid church meeting thing with her."

"No problem Mello, me and Near don't mind."

Mello looked over to me and kissed me on the lips, "three whole periods seems like a lot more when I'm away from you, you know that."

I felt me face heat up so I turned away trying to keep my blush under control, "don't say embarrassing things Mello."

"But…Nia."

I turned back to Mello with a glare, "don't even think about starting this."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Mello and I got off the bus he kissed me goodbye and walked to his house. I sighed and walked back to my home thinking of the things I was gonna do before I went to L's.

I walked into my driveway and looked around something was off, "Matt."

I cursed myself as I noticed a red-headed gamer running onto the driveway, "NEAR! You forgot about me!"

I shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry… Oh yeah and I'm going to L's house tonight."

"L being the black-haired guy with the protective boyfriend?"

"Yes, L."

"Well alright then but don't forget to be back before your curfew mister."

"Okay, Matt."

Matt and I walked up to my room together passing mother Watari on our way there.

"Near, aren't you gonna change for the movie." Matt held a disappointed expression.

Scratching the back of my head I answered, "Well I wasn't planning on it..."

Matt sighed, "Oh Near, what am I going to do with you?"

I pointed to my dresser, "You can start by helping me change."

Smiling, Matt ran to my dresser pulling out my drawers with full force. Every article of clothing he picked out was followed by a '_no'_ or a '_maybe', _until he hit the bottom drawer.

"I found it," he said with a smile.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Matt his just doesn't feel right," looking in the mirror I found myself wearing black skinny jeans (bought by Matt for Christmas) and a shirt Watari gave me for my Birthday that was plain white.

"Near, you look kinda hot."

My cheeks turned crimson, Jesus what's with all the blushing today.

"Well, look at the time," Matt looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist, "looks like it's time for you to go to L's."

I looked up to the clock on my wall, well it actually was.

"Well, bye Matt. Tell mom when she gets home from her pottery class that I'm at L's house." (I had to think of something feminine.)

"Bye Near."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Hey Near!" L grabbed my hand and we ran downstairs, "Mello isn't here yet but like he said and I quote, '_L, I'm gonna be late coming over to your house tonight, my mom phoned and said that I had to go to this stupid church meeting thing with her.' _But he should be here any minute now they said they would let everyone out early."

I decided not to ask how he memorized what Mello said word by word, I guessed it was probably safer this way.

"Near, I have a question." L put his head down and started observing his feet, "do you ever think that maybe were only dating the people we are because they're gay and we have no other choice."

"Well, not until now." L looked back up and smiled.

"I-It was only a question there was no special meaning behind it or anything."

"Yeah I understand." I nervously started twirling my hair with my index and thumb fingers.

"But you know if you wanna see if what I'm saying is true… maybe we could kiss and test my theory."

My eyes widened in shock, "Well I guess we could do that…why not right."

"Yeah, why not." L leaned in closer to me stopping in the middle most likely expecting me to meet him halfway.

I leaned in also capturing his lips in a kiss.

I wasn't grossed out or anything because honestly L's not exactly hideous, but it just didn't feel the same as it did with Mello. No sparks, no feelings it was kind of like kissing a sibling.

We stopped when we heard a gasp coming from the other side of the room…Mello.

"Mello, honestly there is an explanatio-"

"Save it Near."

"Mello Near's not lying we were jus-"

"What kind of friend are you L! You're both complete morons, and you know what Near, the blonde girl who beat you up, Halle. Well she was right, her and the rest of the class, you were just a toy." Mello bolted up the stairs and we heard a slam coming from the door.


	7. Near has a back bone

The next day at school was a living hell, pushing, name calling, I've already gotten three bruises and I haven't even had my first class yet.

"Stupid freak," a boy with dark brown hair said coming up behind me and pushing me onto a locker, my head hitting the metal with a klunk.

I hissed and rubbed my forehead sitting down on the floor inspecting the marks random teens left on my body. One on my hip, my leg, my arm and now apparently my forehead. Poking at the bruise on my hip I felt a shadow loom over me, looking up I saw Mello staring down at me a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

"Aw, look at the poor little sheep," Mello reached down and grabbed my hair pulling me up close to his face, "so completely useless."

He threw me back, once again hitting the locker, "Mello listen-"

Kicking me in the side he laughed, "Do you really think I would take orders from the people I hate."

The determination on my face dropped, "Wait, you hate me…"

Again, he laughed taking out a carton of milk from his backpack dumping it onto my head, "don't worry the white matches."

Mello stalked off leaving me to sit in a puddle of homogenized milk. To be honest I didn't even care about the milk, it really wasn't what I was worried about. But, his words kept on replaying in my mind.

'_Do you really think I would take orders from the people I hate,' _that was the part that really scared me.

I got up out of the milk and walked to my next class, having no others clothes to change into; I really had no other choice.

Entering the door to the science lab I realized that all the seats were taken apart from one beside L. '_Thanks luck.'_ I walked to the seat and sat down pushing my binder onto my desk.

Someone coughed from the other side of the room, "slut."

I decided to ignore it, considering the fact that if I actually did something that… well let's just say I'd have three times more the amount of bruises than I have now.

"Okay class, enough," Mr. Rester said opening a drawer and pulling out a white board marker, "it's time to start."

A few of the students looked up to the board writing down what the teacher wrote, _'__**Philosophy**__is the study of general and fundamental problems, such as those connected with existence, knowledge…"_

I stopped writing when I felt a piece of paper hit my arm, I unfolded it and opened it up. Inside was a drawing of someone shooting me in the head. Although they only drew stick people and arrows pointing to them saying Near and Mikami I would have figured out it was me with or without the stupid arrows. '_Hello world, say hello to the new number one most hated human at homo high. No please, hold your applause.'_

I sighed, throwing the ball of paper at a corner in the room, not realizing that it would just so happened to hit L accidentally.

"Oh, sorry," I leaned in for the piece of paper but he pulled it farther away from my reach, "L, it's not important just throw it away."

Not responding, L also unfolded the paper gasping at his contents, "Near, I'm sorry I never knew things would get this bad."

"W-What are you talking about," I shot L a confused glance, "a-are you telling me that you planned this?"

L looked down to his desk drawing circles on it with his finger, "I'm sorry Near…"

"What, did you want to ruin my lif-"

"Mr. River," I looked up to the teacher who was raising an eyebrow in my direction, "If you have something to say, you can share it with the rest of the class."

"You know what, I do have something to say," I rose from my desk but L stopped me grabbing my shirt.

"Near," he pleaded, "don't."

I shook his hand off of my shirt and fully raised from where I was sitting, "No, I said I have something to say."

I cleared my throat and pointed to L, "this guy right here has officially ruined my life," I paused and stepped over to Light, "this fellow over here is I'm assuming his partner in crime to the wonderful mission called, '_make near miserable.' "_

Walking to the other side of the room I pointed to the blonde haired girl named Halle, "Now, this girl just so happens to be the one who makes their plan successful by bullying me, calling me vulgar names and almost anything else that might, as I've already said before, completely ruin my life."

My last stop was up near the front of the class.

"Now this," I laughed, "this is Mello. He's the one you all look up to… I honestly have no idea why, but you do."

I lowered my head as I felt tears spring into my eyes, "he is the final step."

I lifted my head up, not caring that everyone could see the tears rolling down my face, "Did you know he hates me? Yeah, he made it very clear to me with some milk and a kick to my ribs. I tried explaining to him what happened between L and I in his living room, you know, that so called event you all ended up calling me a slut for, Yeah now I bet you remember."

No one spoke making the room completely silent, "what do you people finally have nothing to say… Hey Mikami, does this make you wanna shoot me even more? Halle, do you have any more girls you can order to beat me up? How about you Mello," The blonde looked up at me with apologetic eyes watching the droplets of water fall from my eyes onto his shoulder, "do you think you can hurt me anymore than you already have?"

Mello was about to reply with what was probably something like an _'I'm sorry,'_ or an _'I never meant it.' _But before he had the chance I ran to the door racing to the boys' bathroom to weep and most likely feel sorry for myself.

The end.

**AN:/ Just kidding ! There's still one or two more chapters left for this story! (probably only one.)**

**But I have a new MelloXNear I'm working on which involves some Mpreg. YAY! Go male pregnancy! The next chapter should be up in a few days max because it won't be as long as my regular chapters. Well that's it that's all! Good-bye! **


	8. FINALLY COMPLETE

"Near," as I was running out of the classroom I heard a patter of feet trailing close behind me, "Wait up!"

Just from the voice I recognized who it was, "I don't need your pity apology, Halle."

She reached out and grabbed my arm pulling me be back, her thin nimble fingers retracting around my wrist. I wanted to yell at her, scream really, I just wanted to be alone. Couldn't she take the hint that I absolutely hated her? Apparently not.

"It's not out of pity Near I promise," she took a deep breath and rested her hands on her knees exhausted from the run she just did, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

When she said that, my mind went back to what I said earlier about Mello, wasn't that exactly what I thought he was going to say? I felt Halle hug me closer to her body and her lips connected to mine, and while I was kissing her the only thing on my mind was how much soap I would have to use to get this taste out of my mouth.

"And I was thinking of apologizing to you," I broke from Halle lips looking over to a disturbed Mello, "but that's just wrong."

Are you serious world, just punch me in the face why don't you? Come one now, honestly, a second time this has to happen. Sorry I was born.

"Mello, please be rational," I walked closer to him, "Do you really think I would kiss Halle against my will?"

It seemed as if Mello was really thinking about it at the moment, I swear sometimes he can be really stupid.

"No, I wouldn't," I stuck my finger down my throat for extra emphasis.

Mello finally smiled at me taking me into his arms, bringing me into a hug, "You're right, no one would."

We both looked over to Halle who was gasping like a fish out of water, "Y-You people are sick!"

Mello laughed and I stood there with a smug look on my face. I looked up to Mello who was smiling down on me grabbing my waist lifting me up to his lips.

"W-Wait, you can't do that! It's my happy ending!"

Oh yes, everything was definitely going to work out just fine.

_LA FIN! (That means the end by the way!)_

AN:/ I'm sorry it was so short but I did warn you didn't I, Yes I did :{D And I'm not lying this time it actually is the end of my storryy! LE GASP~! Also, I've decided not to do that Mpreg fic because I have thought of a totally way better plot that will be so much easier to put together and NEVER USED BEFORE YYAYA! I'll give you one hint to the plot (I was watching America's got talent a couple days ago.) Man, I think I made it a little too obvious but oh well it wasn't that important anyways! But, Goodbye! I shall see talk to you in my next story… if you read it … Which would be highly appreciated :D 3 :3


End file.
